About a Boy
by boots-7
Summary: The many different transitions between Bella and Edward, starting from age nine ...
1. The Neighbour

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_ or any of the characters. I only own this storyline :)

* * *

><p><strong>About a Boy<strong>

Drabble Series

* * *

><p><em>Bella Swan <em>

_Age: 9_

Dad and mom are fighting again so I'm going outside to draw.

There's no sun today, just dark clouds.

I sit down on the doorstep, pad open, pen in hand.

There's a white truck across the street. Maybe I can draw that?

"Hey!"

A boy's standing on the other side of the road with his arms folded.

He's looking right at me.

I gulp and wonder what did I do?

He checks left and right before stomping across the street and snatching my pad from me.

"This is mine now." His dark green eyes and fire coloured hair are scary looking.

I cower. He can have them.

His mouth turns down as his eyes lower.

My breath catches as he swoops in and kisses me.

Cheeks red, he pulls back and jabs a finger in my face. "You belong to me now too. If you so much as talk to another boy, I'll beat him up. Got it?"

My mouth wobbles as I nod.

He smirks and walks back across the street.

I cry and run inside, slamming the door shut behind me.


	2. The Bully

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_ or any of the characters. I only own this storyline :)

* * *

><p><strong>About a Boy<strong>

Drabble Series

* * *

><p><em>Bella Swan <em>

_Age: 10_

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

My breathing stills as I stop chewing.

Dark green eyes and fire coloured hair.

His mouth curls upwards as he holds out his hand, gesturing to my half-eaten jelly sandwich.

Fingers shaking, I give it to him, feeling the eyes of others burn into the back of my head.

He takes a slow, steady bite and rubs his tummy like my cat at home. "Mm ... Delicious. Bring more tomorrow."

He walks back to group of boys, lined up against the wall, by the water fountain.

They give him high-fives while I swallow the portion in my mouth and run off to the girl's toilets to cry.


	3. The Protector

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_ or any of the characters. I only own this storyline :)

* * *

><p><strong>About a Boy<strong>

Drabble Series

* * *

><p><em>Bella Swan <em>

_Age: 11_

"Give it here, freak."

I clutch the book tightly to my chest and shake my head.

Blue eyes narrow.

He lunges at me.

I dodge out of the way but in my haste, trip, fall and land hard on the ground.

I cry out in pain.

Running footsteps beat against the gravel.

I look up, tearfully.

Dark green eyes and fire coloured hair.

He rushes at the other boy, fists flying.

Minutes pass before I feel a calloused hand gently touch my shoulder.

Green eyes swim before me.

"Sh ... Bella," he says, voice sounding oddly rough. "You're okay now. You're safe. Let's get you to the school nurse."


	4. The Joker

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_ or any of the characters. I only own this storyline :)

* * *

><p><strong>About a Boy<strong>

Drabble Series

* * *

><p><em>Bella Swan <em>

_Age: 12_

I hurry to my locker, down the bottom of the hallway.

Passing numerous students, I punch in the locker code and wait.

The door flies open and a pie flings into my face.

Laughter resounds behind me.

I turn around.

Dark green eyes dance with mirth.

His friends pat him on the back for a job well done.

He brushes them off and winks at my dripping face.

"April Fools, Bella."


	5. The Deceiver

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_ or any of the characters. I only own this storyline :)

* * *

><p><strong>About a Boy<strong>

Drabble Series

* * *

><p><em>Bella Swan <em>

_Age: 13_

"For real?" Blonde number one demands.

"Uh-huh." Blonde number two says with a smile. "Edward Cullen—number one hottie in the school—totally asked me out at lunch today! We're gonna go back to his house later to ..."

The door closes.

I emerge from the stall.

The cold water from the tap numbs my hands as I wash them.

I turn it off, grasp the sink and look at my reflection in the mirror.

Splotchy skin.

Small lips.

Pointed chin.

Crap coloured hair and eyes.

_Braces._

No wonder he prefers Tanya.

I wipe my eyes with a paper towel and head back to class.


	6. The Babysitter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_ or any of the characters. I only own this storyline :)

* * *

><p><strong>About a Boy<strong>

Drabble Series

* * *

><p><em>Bella Swan <em>

_Age: 14_

There's a knock at the front door.

I turn off the T.V and open it.

Dark green eyes and fire coloured hair.

What's he doing here?

I raise my eyebrows in question.

He runs a hand through his hair. "Why weren't you at school today?"

Not that it's any of his business, but I point to my throat and pull a face.

His eyes widen. "You're sick?"

I give him a thumbs up.

He touches my forehead and yanks his hand away. "Shit. You're boiling." He ushers me back inside and shuts the door behind us.

I splutter. What's he up to?

He grabs my hands, making me blush.

He runs his thumbs over my knuckles and smiles crookedly.

"I'm gonna take care of you, Bella."

I make an odd strangled sound in the back of my throat and shake my head.

What about his girlfriend?

I snatch my hands back and spell out 'Tanya' with my fingers.

His eyebrows furrow together. "What about Denali?"

I roll my eyes. Surely, he isn't this stupid.

I try and explain again, using my hands.

After a few minutes, he gets it and laughs. "Silly, Bella. I'd never date Denali. I prefer brunettes."


	7. The Intruder

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_ or any of the characters. I only own this storyline :)

* * *

><p><strong>About a Boy<strong>

Drabble Series

* * *

><p><em>Bella Swan <em>

_Age: 15_

Chair legs scrape across the tiled floor.

I look up, startled.

Fire coloured hair falls into dark green eyes that crinkle as he smiles.

He puts down his lunch tray, sits and pulls the chair back in.

My mouth falls open as I glance around the cafeteria.

Everyone's looking at us.

What's his game?

I narrow my eyes. "Do you have a death wish?"

His eyebrows rise. "No. Why?"

"Sitting with me is social suicide."

He gazes around the room, shrugs and starts eating. "I'll take my chances."


	8. The Valentine

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_ or any of the characters. I only own this storyline :)

* * *

><p><strong>About a Boy<strong>

Drabble Series

* * *

><p><em>Bella Swan <em>

_Age: 16_

I open my locker.

Something red falls onto the floor.

I bend down and pick it up.

My mouth drops open.

A red heart-shaped card.

I turn it over.

_Dear B.,_

_Happy Valentine's Day. Will you do me the honour of going to the dance with me next year? You'll know who I am by the red rose I give you under the chandelier there._

- _E._

I tuck the card into my backpack and head to class.


	9. The Date

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_ or any of the characters. I only own this storyline :)

* * *

><p><strong>About a Boy<strong>

Drabble Series

* * *

><p><em>Bella Swan <em>

_Age: 17_

Hands encircle my waist.

Warm breath brushes against my ear.

I shiver.

"You look beautiful, Bella."

I gasp and turn around.

Dark green eyes and fire coloured hair.

My mouth falls open in surprise. "E-Edward?"

His hands run up the naked back of my dress.

Fingers tangle in my hair as he bends down and kisses me underneath the chandelier.


	10. The Heart

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_ or any of the characters. I only own this storyline :)

* * *

><p><strong>About a Boy<strong>

Drabble Series

* * *

><p><em>Bella Swan <em>

_Age: 18_

Panting breathes.

Swollen lips.

Arms and legs entangled.

Sheets on the floor.

I run my fingers through his sweaty hair.

He kisses the place over my still racing heart and whispers, "I love you."


	11. The Fiancé

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_ or any of the characters. I only own this storyline :)

* * *

><p><strong>About a Boy<strong>

Drabble Series

* * *

><p><em>Bella Swan <em>

_Age: 19_

Mum's eyes pop out of her head.

She's speechless.

Dad's eye is twitching.

Uh-oh.

Thank God I hid his gun.

The chest behind me is shaking with laughter.

I fight the urge to roll my eyes.

Trust Edward to find humour in a situation like this.

Just wait until we tell _his_ parents.

Then we'll see whose laughing.

Surprisingly, dad's the first one to recover.

Although the twitch isn't gone, he eases back down onto the sofa and resumes drinking his beer.

"So," he says, "when's the wedding?"


	12. The Husband

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_ or any of the characters. I only own this storyline :)

* * *

><p><strong>About a Boy<strong>

Drabble Series

* * *

><p><em>Bella Swan <em>

_Age: 20_

He draws circles into my back with his fingers.

I yawn and open my eyes.

It's a rare sunny day with no sign of clouds in the sky.

We're at the park having a picnic.

Edward's propped up against a tree with my head in his lap.

He's reading Wuthering Heights again.

He says it's because he's trying to get why I like it, but the truth is he enjoys it too.

It's his fifth time reading it.

I reach up and touch his stubbled chin.

He needs to shave.

A crooked smile appears as he closes the book.

"Hello, sleepyhead. Did you have a nice nap?"

In response, I draw him down and kiss him softly.

"Remember when we first met?" I ask.

"Yes," he says.

"Why did you steal my drawing pad?"

"You mean you still don't know?"

I shake my head.

He chuckles. "It's because from the moment I saw you, I wanted you to be mine."

Lifting up my hand, he kisses the finger with his rings on. "And now you are, Mrs. Cullen."

* * *

><p><em>Fin<em>


End file.
